


Rockruff pile

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Established Relationship, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira was always strange, the way he called the wild pokemon to him. Yusuke's fine with it though. He gets to stay by Akira's side.





	Rockruff pile

Yusuke had spent a morning with adults and doing painting. He had been engrossed in his work and he had worked hard but his thoughts had been drifting to one place the entire time. His secret friend and their secret base. He was so eager to see Akira again. Of all the children that Yusuke had seen, Akira was the easiest to get along with.

He didn’t mind that Yusuke could not come out all the time. Instead of Yusuke coming out he had even suggested that Akira sneak in to see Yusuke.

Such a tempting idea but who knew who could catch them. Yusuke had been reluctant the first time but when Akira had dropped over the tall wall easily, he had been transfixed. Akira did these things so easily. He ran around, showed no fear and he was willing to play with Yusuke no matter the various restrictions.

He was honestly the best friend that Yusuke could have. Even though he had to keep a secret. it was not an easy secret to keep. Yusuke had to keep hiding from the guards and sneaking past the various Pokémon his sensei had as guards. He always had to fight to find the time to sneak away.

But it was always worth it. The little bits of time that they managed to sneak off together were always worth it. He loved being with Akira so much.

Yusuke looked both ways before he pried off the gate that Akira had carefully removed. He had laughed at the time but he had shown Yusuke how easy it was to remove it and replace it. Yusuke was careful not to get his kimono ripped by the gate as he slipped through. He looked around once more before he made for the bushes and made a fast pace towards the secret base.

X

After he began to approach the area that he and Yusuke had claimed as theirs, Yusuke slowed his steps. No sense in getting sweaty. He would only be questioned when he got back. He wanted to see Akira again. Needed to play with his friend again but getting caught out afterwards would not help anyone.

He made it to the top of the hill and sighed. The wind was blowing and he was almost there. The wind kept tugging at him but that was to be expected. They had really found a magical place.

That was not the only thing the two of them had found really. Yusuke had been thinking about Akira the entire day. Even with the various lessons going on. Somehow, he knew he was missing most of the things the older adults spoke about, that was perfectly fine with him. He had what mattered and that was Akira.

Akira who was kind. Akira who played with Pokémon so easily. Akira who was fearless and did not mind jumping into a highly guarded estate for the sake of a friend. Yusuke knew he was so lucky to have Akira.

Akira who encouraged Yusuke to speak about the future and made Yusuke feel like he could attain it just by talking about it.

He finally made it to their spot and Yusuke’s feet stilled. Akira was there but he was not alone. He was stretched out on the abandoned stones that they had found. Covered in moss and various broken structures around. Yusuke was still confused about them. But that was not the concern.

The Pokémon spilled over Akira and around him, that was what held Yusuke’s attention. Maybe ten or twelve but there were so many of them. Rockruff, Yusuke knew that Pokémon but he had never seen so many at one time. He had never seen so many over one person.

They were spilled over Akira and around him as he slept. He had his hoody dragged down to cover his eyes the grey tugged down. There was a Rockruff on his chest curled up. Others stretched half on him or curled around him. They just might be keeping Akira warm.

Still, Akira was soundly sleeping. Yusuke could tell by his chest that rose and fell. It made the Rockruff move dramatically. It was such a surprise to see so many wild Pokémon around one person. But this sort of thing happened often around Akira didn’t it?

Many times they would be approached by a wild Pokémon or two and Akira never questioned it so neither did Yusuke. But as he stood in their spot, Akira fast asleep waiting and these wild Pokémon surrounding him. Yusuke found himself struck with something.

There were many things that he had wanted to see, many things he wanted to try drawing but this- Yusuke felt in himself the deep need to draw this. This scene he did not want to disturb it. He wanted to preserve it and the feelings he felt as he looked at the sleeping Akira.

He reached into his kimono. Sighed at the small sketchpad he had on his person. He was lucky that he had anything at all but something so small was disappointing. Yusuke glanced towards the sky, made a mental note and took out his pencil. He might as well note this one down.

X

Something never changed. Even after fifteen years. Yusuke made a very small change to the lines and glanced back at where he had been looking to find that his subject had woken up. He put aside his canvas as Akira yawned and stretched. Several Rockruffs made small growls of irritation as they slid off him but Akira sleepily patted them until they silenced.

“At least wake me.” Akira teased as he shifted around. “Or make noise or something.”

“The champion should know when someone is watching him for over an hour.” Yusuke pointed out. “Maybe you needed the sleep. If not you then your friends certainly will.”

“Well they like the place, they like the dirt.” Akira patted the ground next to him in invitation. Yusuke sighed before he crossed over and sat next to him. Akira leaned against him with a sigh. Yusuke could remember when they were of a similar height. Now he was taller. “I’ve been travelling so much.” Akira reached for his hand. “But it’s nice to come home to you.”

“I agree.” Yusuke gently stroked Akira’s hand as a Rockruff pup nuzzled his leg. “And I also miss you. Miss our days running around carefree and title free.” He admitted. “But I wouldn’t trade this for anything. We have this.” He said softly.

“I wouldn’t trade this for anything either.” Akira agreed as he lifted a pup onto his lap. He got a small yawn for his efforts and he chuckled. “I get the boy that always fascinated me and I’m champion.” When he lifted his face for a kiss his eyes flashed yellow for a split second but Yusuke was used to that so he just lowered his head enough that he could softly kiss the man that meant so much to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore pokemon AUs and this one was inspired by fanart of another fandom cute dogs piled around a character I love. So sweet. Fluff doggos


End file.
